The 911 Call of Phoebe Baxter
Author's Note: Text between two asterisks describe the various sounds heard in the recording. Text in normal parentheses are the voice tones heard and other important information relating to the recording. Text in the bracket parentheses is information that was discovered after the call was made and the crime scene was investigated. Text within the less than and greater than symbols is audio from the recording that was unintelligible until extensive examination was applied, so the dispatcher wasn't able to hear it. This story is a sub-sequel to the Bubble Brother's Happy-Happy Funhouse Saga. This conversation between a Trenton County emergency dispatcher and six year-old girl named Phoebe Baxter was recorded moments before her abduction and moments after the murder of Katelynn Baxter on September 27th, 1990. This recording was released by the Miltonville Police Department to Detective John Cranston, who then released it to the public in a desperate attempt to get information on the mother of Baxter and her lover. If you have information on the whereabouts of Sara Jean Baxter or Bobby Ray Tannicky, contact the Miltonville Police Department or any law enforcement agency to be rewarded. Listener discretion is advised, contents are somewhat graphic and extremely disturbing. ---- Dispatcher: 22:34, unit D-4 return to department headquarters. Unit D-4: Copy that. Dispatcher: 22:36 receiving call, add to log. Dispatcher: 911, what is your emergency? *High pitched scream* Phoebe: THEY KILLED HERRRR! *Intense crying* Dispatcher: Ma'am, can you please calm down. What seems to be the problem? Phoebe: HELP ME PLEAAAASSEEE! THEY KILLED MY SISTER! *Sobs become more erratic* (Operator notices Phoebe's voice is very young) Dispatcher: Y-young lady, it is hard for me to help you if you can't talk normally. I can't hear what you're saying if you're screaming. Now quietly, can you tell me your name and tell me what happened? Phoebe: (Regains composure) *Still in a sobbing voice* Mommy and h-her boyfriend killed my sister! They killed her! *Continues crying loudly* Dispatcher: Can you tell me your name please? Phoebe: It's Phoebe...... *Sniffles* Dispatcher: Nice to meet you Phoebe, my name is Martha. Do you know your last name? Phoebe: It's B-Baxter.... can you help me please, they killed my sister! Dispatcher: All Miltonville Units, we have a possible 187, ears out for address once obtained. I repeat we have a possible 187 in Miltonville, ears out for address once obtained. Any unit close to the area respond STAT once address is given. Dispatcher: Phoebe, are you still there? Phoebe: (While sobbing softly) Yes... Dispatcher: Okay, now can you give me your address? Phoebe: *Sniffles* Address? Dispatcher: It's the number that's in the front of your house, and the name of the street you live in. Phoebe: Oh it's expunged, but miss is help coming? I'm really, really scared. They're going to kill me too, I just know it. *Sniffles* I don't want to die... Dispatcher: All units, I repeat all units, those that are close to the Baxter residence at expunged, respond to the scene as soon as possible. Unit B-1: Unit B-1 is close to the address. On route now. Dispatcher: Copy that B-1. Dispatcher: Okay Phoebe an officer is on their way to your house, you have nothing to worry about. Now, how old are you? Phoebe: *Sniffles* Okay thank you miss, and I'm six years old. Dispatcher: (Slight pause) Umm okay, now let's talk about the situation, what happened? Tell me everything from the beginning. *Door handle jiggles violently* Bobby Ray: PHHOOOEEEBEE! Open the door baby, we just wanna talk. I know you're in there! *Bangs on door* *sobbing shriek* Phoebe: (In a low whisper) Oh my god, oh my god they know where I am! Help me! Please help me I don't want to die.... *Sniffles* Dispatcher: (Under her breath) Oh fuck oh fuck. Dispatcher: (In a frantic tone) Okay Phoebe, what room are you in right now? Phoebe: I'm in the laundry room, miss I'm scared, I'm so scared! *Door handle continues to jerk* Phoebe. (Screaming) GO AWAY! YOU GUYS KILLED KATIE! Bobby Ray: Sara: *Door jerks* Dispatcher: Damn, damn okay is there any way you can get out other than the door? Phoebe: *Clears throat* Yeah there's a window right here... *large pound* Phoebe: (Screeching) Please go aaaaaaaaway! I don't want to die! Dispatcher: Shit! Okay, okay do you have a neighbor that you trust a lot? Phoebe: (Calming down from loud sob) Hmm yeah Mrs. Ross, she's an old lady who lives across the street. Dispatcher: Are you using your house phone? Phoebe: *Sniffles* Yes. Phoebe: Miss you said the police are coming! I don't want to die. *Large pound on door* Sara: Phoebe, open this door right now! Sara: I just wanna talk baby. Phoebe: NO! You killed Katie! I saw you and Bobby Ray do it! *Begins to cry again* Dispatcher: Phoebe? Phoebe,can you hear me? Phoebe: Yes.. Dispatcher: Okay do exactly as I say, do you understand? Phoebe: *Sniffles* Okay. Dispatcher: Jump out the window and run as fast as you can to Mrs. Ross's house, do not hang up this phone, just leave it on the floor. Once you're inside have Mrs. Ross lock every door and window and then call 911 again, I'll be the one answering okay, then pass her to me so I can tell her what's happening, understand? Sara: (In background) Phoooeeebe! don't make me come in there! Dispatcher: Go now Phoebe! *Sound of window opening* *Loud thud followed by a groan* *Two gunshots* mother shot the doorknob twice in order to open the door Dispatcher: Oh my god. Dispatcher: Phoebe?! Sara: Get over here you fucking brat! Dispatcher: Phoebe, are you there? *Grass shuffling against each other* Bobby Ray: You let her get away on purpose! Fuck! I'm starting to feel like you don't even want her to be sacrificed! Sara: I never did you son of a bitch. She's my fucking daughter. Katie was going to take her place since she's lived longer than her! But then she walked in on us and fucked up the whole offering! I told you to put something behind that door so she wouldn't walk in! Bobby Ray: Katie was never going to do the trick anyways! It's like you wanted her to die or something! Once our Lord choose someone, that's who he gets, no matter what. So dust off those motherly feelings quick because it will get you killed! Sara: Oh will you shut up already! I know what I'm doing. At least I know her soul will be used to bring him back. Oh Phoebe... Dispatcher: (Under breath): What the fuck? Bobby Ray: Well what the fuck you waiting for! Go get her! (Phone call comes in through another line) Dispatcher: Oh please, for the love of god let this be you. *Answers the other line* Dispatcher: 911, what is your emergency? *Heavy panting* Dispatcher: Phoebe is that you? Are you there? Mrs. Ross: (In background) Can you tell me what's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying? And who's on the phone? Dispatcher: Phoebe? Phoebe: *Sniffles* It's the police... Miss Martha wants to talk to you. Mrs. Ross: Miss Martha? Police? Let me see that. (Mrs. Ross then gets the phone from Phoebe) Mrs. Ross: Hello? Dispatcher: Ma'am this is the Trenton County 911 Emergency Dispatch, my name is Martha name expunged. Please lock all your doors and windows immediately. Mrs. Ross: Wha- we- may I ask what this is about? Dispatcher: I'll explain once I know Phoebe is safe within the walls of your home. Please hurry. Mrs. Ross: Umm, okay hold on. Mrs. Ross: Oh Phoebe what is going on, I hope you didn't do anything wrong. (Ross commences locking every door and window of her home, Phoebe follows) Dispatcher: Unit B-1, suspects are armed and dangerous. Proceed with extreme caution. Unit B-1: Copy that. Phoebe: *Sobs uncontrollably* Mrs. Ross: *Footsteps approaching the phone* Mrs. Ross: Excuse me operator, little Phoebe here claims her mother killed her oldest daughter! But I don't know whether to believe her, she's lied to me before to mess a-around. Dispatcher: Ma'am, everything Phoebe said is true. The police are on their way to the Baxter residence as we speak. Now, is everything locked? *Long pause* Dispatcher: Ma'am? Are you there? Mrs. Ross: (Voice breaking) Y-Yes everything is locked but this can't be happening! Sara was always a loving mother! Our Lord and Savior please have mercy upon her soul... Phoebe: (In background) Dispatcher: Okay perfect, now keep an eye out for Phoebe's mother or her boyfriend. If they walk towards your home before the police arrive I want you and Phoebe to run into your basement or attic and hide there until their arrival, do you understand? Mrs. Ross: (Not paying attention on operator) Jesus, Mary and Joseph please protect this child of yours. Let your heavenly light rain upon the Baxters- Mrs. Ross: Oh y-yes operator, I understand. Dispatcher: Any other units nearby, proceed to the Baxter residence. A 187 has been reported and B-1 needs backup. Unit A-2: Dispatch, we are near the residence, will backup B-1 as soon as we respond to a 415F we received. Unit B-1: Approaching scene now. Dispatcher: Copy that B-1 and A-2. Dispatcher: Okay Mrs. Ross, are you still there? Phoebe: (In background) Mrs. Ross the police are here! They're here! Mrs Ross: Uhh y-yes I am, I'm looking out the window and see the patrol car pulling up to Phoebe's house. Dispatcher: Okay good, now can you pass the phone to Phoebe? Thank you for your cooperation. Mrs. Ross: *Clears throat* No problem. Phoebe, Miss Martha would like to talk to you again. Phoebe: (Joyful tone) Hey miss the police are here! Can you tell them to get my sister if she's not dead, please? Dispatcher: Unit B-1, there is an adolescent female in the basement either with multiple injuries or suspected dead. Unit B-1: Copy that. Dispatcher: I already did Phoebe don't worry, now can you tell me what you saw? Anything that you remember will help the police a lot. Phoebe: Okay, ummm well I was in my room watching TV when I got hungry and went to the kitchen to get an apple. I didn't see anyone home, and I heard noises coming from the basement.... Dispatcher: Noises? Phoebe: (Voice breaking) Yeah.... I put my ear next to the door to hear what the noises were, and I heard my big sister crying and screaming... But you couldn't hear it that much because something was covering her mouth... Dispatcher: How old is your sister? Phoebe: *Sniffles* Sh-she's fifteen years old. Dispatcher: Okay, then what happened? Phoebe: I-I heard my mom say, "Shut the f-word up and stay still" and Bobby Ray was saying some weird words, I slowly opened the door and spied on them from the stairs... and MOMMMY WAS KILLING KATIE! *Erratic, loud crying* Phoebe: She was cutting her in the chest and putting her blood in a bowl! And Bobby Ray was reading from a big black book while she was doing it! *Sobs rigorously* Dispatcher: Jesus Christ. I'm so sorry to hear that. Dispatcher: And what do you mean by weird words Phoebe? Mrs. Ross: (In background) Dear Jesus almighty... may her soul be in heaven... Phoebe: I screamed and th-then they saw me so I ran to the laundry room and locked the door and I don't know it-it sounded weird! Phoebe: (In a sobbing scream) MISS WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY PARENTS?! *Gunshots heard in the distance* Mrs. Ross: (In background) Oh my God. Mrs. Ross: (In a frantic tone) Phoebe let me talk to Miss Martha, quickly! (Phone is passed to Mrs. Ross) Mrs. Ross: Ma'am I was looking out the window and Sara's boyfriend just shot one of the officers in the head! Mrs. Ross: Jesus Christ. Dispatcher: Ma'am, I need you to stay calm please. Mrs. Ross: S-Sara is n-now walking out of the house dragging something. It looks like- Oh my word. Dispatcher: What is she dragging, ma'am? Mrs. Ross: It's another officer! It's the body of another officer! Mrs. Ross: I-I-I can't believe what I'm seeing. Dispatcher: Damn it! Phoebe: (Crying in background) Mrs. Ross please don't let mommy come over here... Mrs. Ross: Now it looks like she is..... oh my God. Dispatcher: What is she doing ma'am? Mrs. Ross: (Voice breaking) She is lighting the the body on fire! Dispatcher: Where's Bobby? Do you see him anywhere? Mrs. Ross: He's next to the b-body reading from some sort of book! Mrs. Ross: What in the world- Dispatcher: Ma'am what do you see? Mrs. Ross: Th-the body..... it's gone.... d-dissolved. Dispatcher: Ma'am are you sure you're not just seeing things? Mrs. Ross: Dear Lord. They are possessed by The Fallen Angel himself. Dispatcher: Sonh of a bitch. Dispatcher: All Units, I repeat all Units, two officers down at the Baxter residence, I repeat two officers down at the Baxter residence. Any unit near the area respond immediately. Proceed with extreme caution. Unit E-3: Unit E-3 is closest to location, will proceed. Dispatcher: Copy that E-3. Mrs. Ross: (In a tone of deep horror and astonishment) OH MY GOD. Dispatcher: Mrs. Ross? Mrs. Ross: HE IS LOOKING RIGHT AT ME. HE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE. Dispatcher: Who is ma'am? Mrs. Ross: (Voice breaking) The Dark Angel, L-Lucifer himself... Our Father, who art in heaven, hollowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come... (resumes prayer) Dispatcher: Go to a basement or attic now! Do not let anyone in or out! Dispatcher: Take Phoebe and lock yourselves in immediately! I'm sending backup. Phoebe: (In background) Mrs. Ross? Mrs. Ross! Mrs. Ross: Ph-Phoebe let's go to the basement, now! *Shuffling and footsteps* Phoebe: (In background) My mommy is coming isn't she? Please don't let her come in. Mrs. Ross: Now Phoebe, let's go! In here! Unit E-3: Dispatch, Unit E-3 is on route now. Dispatcher: Copy that E-3, any other unit backup E-3, the assailants are armed and extremely dangerous. Officers Travis and Zavala are down. Unit E-3: God damn it. Copy that. Dispatcher: Mrs. Ross, help is on the way just stay away from Phoebe's mom the longest you can, okay? Mrs. Ross: (In a fast whisper) Lord have mercy on our souls, Lucifer is in the flesh. Michael, please come down and smite the abominations which have manifested themselves inside of Sara and Bobby with your mighty sword. Dispatcher: Ma'am can you hear me? Mrs. Ross: (Whispering) Yes, we are in the basement. I have Phoebe with me, the phone cord is extremely long so I-I was able to bring it. Dispatcher: Okay, perfect. Try not to make any noise okay? Now can you pass me back to Phoebe? Mrs. Ross: (Whispering) Ye-yeah, hey Phoebe Miss Martha wants to talk to you again. Talk to her in a w-whisper so you won't make any loud noises. (Phone is passed to Phoebe) Phoebe: (In a quiet sob) Yes m-miss? Dispatcher: Phoebe is there anything else you can tell me about your mother or her boyfriend that is weird to you? Like anything that you didn't like or thought was funny about them that you can remember? This will help the police very much. Phoebe: Ummmm.. Phoebe: Mommy wasn't mommy after she met Bobby Ray. Dispatcher: What do you mean by that? Phoebe: *Sniffles* There is s-something inside her, something very scary. Something that makes her not normal... Phoebe: Instead of praying to God every night like always, she and Bobby Ray started praying to Lel-Kwavzza. Phoebe: I-I think he's the boss of the bad guys... Dispatcher: Why do you think that? Phoebe: Because whe- *Loud pound, wood splitting and metallic clink* door was broken down in one blow by an unknown source *High pitched scream from Phoebe followed by thud and metallic scraping* phone dropped from Phoebe's hands and slid across the door Mrs. Ross: Oh my God, Phoebe hide! Dispatcher: (Frantic tone) Phoebe? Mrs. Ross? Can you hear me? What was that noise? Phoebe? *Footsteps approaching* Mrs. Ross: N-No please, Sara you're better than this! She's just a child! Please have mercy my dear, I-I know you're in there! Sara: (In a joyful tone) Paaaammela! It is so nice to see you! And I'm sorry, I would if I could. But my child needs to be with her mother. Dispatcher: Mrs. Ross? Mrs. Ross? Oh god. Dispatcher: Unit E-3 where are you?! What's your ETA? Mrs. Ross (In a begging tone): Why would you kill Katie? Sh-She's your daughter for goodness sakes! I know you're in there somewhere! Please fight this, The Lord forgives all his children! Sara: Your god can't help you now. Mrs. Ross: (sobbing) H-he can, he is almighty and caring. He will cure you from whatever disease that Bobby has infected you with, I promise. The Devil is winning the battle inside your head! You need to fight back! *Laughter from Sara* Sara: The Devil is but a mere insect compared to My Liege. You Christians are so silly, fearing nothing more than a shadow. Mrs. Ross: Well whoever it is that's poisoning your soul, the Holy Spirit will cleanse it! All you need to do is have faith! Sara: You really don't get it, huh old lady? You will though, he will walk the Earth once more. Mrs. Ross: (Frightful tone) W-who's he Sara? *Long pause* Mrs. Ross: Sara? Are you th- *Sound of bone snapping followed by heavy thud* Dispatcher: Oh my God. Dispatcher: Mrs. Ross?! Phoebe?! Dispatcher: Damn it E-3 where are you?! *Footsteps approaching* Bobby Ray: Got rid of them, you find her yet? The Grand Mages Masterson are waiting for us. Aww shit! We have fifteen minutes! Sara: Shhhh.... ohhhh Phhooooeebbeee! I know you're in here somewhere pumpkin! *Slow-paced footsteps* Sara: Come out come out, wherever you are! We're not going to hurt you baby, we actually have a treat for you! When's the last time I've took you to your favorite place in the world? Bobby Ray: Damn it Sara, we're the head alchemists! We can't be doing this shit and get late! Get outta the way! *Sounds of heavy metal dropping on floor followed by what seems to be boxes full of objects dropping to floor and scraping of wood against concrete* *Ear-piercing shriek* Bobby Ray: Goootccha! Phoebe: (In a severely panicked cry) No no no! Let me go let me go! Please don't kill me, please! Dispatcher: Son of a bitch! Dispatcher: Any unit, respond! For the love of Christ respond! Sara: Sweetie, we are not going to do anything to you. Didn't you say you wanted to meet Mr. Chuckles and Mr. Giggles? Well tonight's going to be very special for the both of us! Bobby Ray: Let's go! The feds will be here any minute! *Series of shrieks and cries for help* Dispatcher: Any unit available respond to the residence across the Baxter home ASAP there is a 207-A in progress, I repeat there is a 207-A in progress god damn it! Unit A-5: On route now. *Muffled high-pitched scream* *Sounds of struggling* *Deep scratching on a surface/wall along with footsteps* Dispatcher: Phoebe?! Mrs. Ross?! Can one of you answer me?! Bobby Ray: (In background) I almost forgot! *Footsteps approaching* *Sound of phone being moved was picked up* Dispatcher: Phoebe? Mrs. Ross? Anyone there? *Slight pause* Dispatcher: Anyone there? Bobby Ray: Heeeellllloooo there, Martha. Dispatcher: (Under her breath) How in the fuck? Dispatcher: *Clears throat* I'm guessing you're Bobby. Please if you have any human decency you'd let Phoebe go. She's only six! Bobby Ray: (In an eerily happy tone) No, n-n-n-no can do! You see, little Pheebs was chosen by none other than The All-Seeing himself. She will be sacrificed in order for his resurrection. But don't worry, I have a surprise for you! Dispatcher: What's the surprise, huh? Causing more pain and suffering than you already have? You're a fucking vile piece of shit. You deserve to be in a cell for the rest of your life! Bobby Ray: Nope, you were close though. Your son Jacob is next on our list. All hail Lel-Kwavzza. *Phone hangs up* Category:Beings Category:Gods